A moment's notice
Mature Content Warning Read at your own risk. This fan fiction involves some content that may be unsuitable for wikians under the age of 15. Nothing incredibly explicit, but probably in need of a warning. Sorry for any inconvenience. Synopsis To give you a general standing on what's going on, the speaker in the story is a female seawing named Sydney, and she's talking to a female skywing named Eyrie. They've been best friends since they were little, and now they're in high school. So much is changing now, and Sydney is finding it hard to juggle her school life, social life, and personal life. This takes place during the timespan when cordovan and viceroy were in high school, and takes place in a modern-age pyrrhia. This story is optimized for a computer, and hovering over Sydney's text will help you better understand her thought processes. a moment's notice |-|Foreword= by luster. also thanks to zod for helping me out with coding. |-|a moment's notice= iMessage Fri, Mar 24 4:34 PM hey hey are you doing anything tonight? Yeah im going out with my boyfriend. oh ok Monday, Mar 27 3:21 PM Did you do the math homework yet? yeah can you help me with #4??? im not sure how to continue after the first step it's x=1,-1,5,3+2i, 3-2i oh ok. Thanks np Wednesday, Mar 28 5:03 PM Are you home yet? yeah why? I was going to go shopping and wanted to see if you wanted to come no thanks im busy tonight ok. maybe another time??? yeah maybe ok Thursday, Mar 29 9:48 PM can I ask you a random question?? yeah whats your favorite color? green alright thanks why? English project. Friday, Mar 30 2:17 PM hey oh hey what's up? Whats the answer to #17 on the math homework? Its prime, you cant factor it any more. k thanks no problem. I can always help. Friday, Mar 30 4:03 PM hey are you okay? I heard something happened between you and circuit… no we're fine. oh ok who told you something happened??? Viceroy I think. k thanks Saturday, Mar 31 11:52 PM hey I think I see you im in my bedroom... where are you?? circuits house youre at the party? yeah its really fun you should come I have to do homework who cares about homework its a party its fun are you drunk? I only had a few shots is everyone there drunk? maybe idk very helpful. should I some pickyou up? no ill drive myself home don't drive drunk why not youre really wasted jfc Sunday, April 1 2:49 AM an you pick me up now I threw up everywhere and im really embarrassed yeah ill be there asap thanks syd no problem Sunday, April 1 11:18 AM sorry about last night its okay. Im just glad you didnt drive yourself home thanks again for picking me up Tuesday, April 3 3:01 PM how long are you gonna be out of school? till this hangover wears off so like till the end of the week?? yeah probably I can get your missed work from your classes I already have viv getting it oh ok hope you feel better Friday, April 6 6:34 PM hey hey are you doing anything tonight? yeah sorry its ok Sunday, April 8 11:54 PM how long is your English essay 4 pages plus a works cited mines only 2 make it double spaced it is make the punctuation 14 points ok thanks no problem Wednesday, April 11 1:14 AM test came back negitive thank the moons my mom would've killed me if she found out ...what? oops sorry wrong number oh ok Friday, April 13 3:44 PM hey are you ok? you haven't been in school for the past few days Friday, April 13 7:52 PM yeah im fine oh ok just checking Tuesday, April 17 4:21 PM Hey I got my new car!!! wanna go for a ride? cant sorry. im at circuits oh ok. maybe another time? yeah Thursday, April 19 10:58 PM hey hey what's up? hey do you have cordovan's number? no, why? Friday, April 20 1:07 AM I think she started something oh ok don't do anything stupid I won't Sunday, April 22 2:25 AM hey can you pick me up? yeah where are you? circuits ok ill be there asap thanks Tuesday, April 24 1:01 PM hey are you ok? you left school early today Tuesday, April 24 6:39 PM syd you can't tell anyone ok? I promise I wont tell anyone I think im pregnant when did it happen? are you ok? did you take the test??? Saturday night the test said positive did you take those pill things? yeah im gonna see a doctor tomorrow to see ifthey worked ok good don't tell anyone please im scared of what everyone will think of me don't worry, I wont say anything thanks no problem Wednesday, April 25 10:26 PM they worked yes!! that's so great yeah im so glad. thanks for being here for me im always here for you thanks syd this is why youre my best friend its just what friends do Sunday, April 29 5:32 PM hey what's #6 on the math homework x=4+3i, 4-3i k thanks Wednesday, May 2 9:55 PM hey can we talk yeah im all ears. whats up? I broke up with circuit aww what happened? we had a fight and hes been dating cordovan what a loser. good for you for dumping him idk I thought he was the one no one is ever the one I know but still im sorry. youll be much better off without him though yeah but I mean I thought he was better. He was so nice when he talked to me and we had so much fun I was pregnant with his dragonets, but thankfully I took care of that that wouldve been awful. I just dont know, I think I miss him that makes sense. its okay, but I think you'll be much better without a scumbag like him. yeah maybe yeah definitely. Youre super great and if he didnt realize and respect that then he's a total tool. yeah. I gtg now alright Saturday, May 5 10:14 PM hey wanna come to my house? im having aa party sure, ill be right over don't tell your parents tho why would I? idk just dont alright, see ya in a sec Sunday, May 6 7:56 PM hey um sorry if this is really awkward to ask but…. Is anything between us gonna change? what do you mean? Well I mean...last night we…. oh, no it was just a kiss we were both drunk anyways yeah sorry about that by the way, idk what I was thinking its fine, it was just a kiss yeah, just a kiss. Thursday, May 10 11:59 PM hey wanna do something really fun? idk....is it dangerous? or illegal? no and kinda no kinda no? well its only illegal if you get caught oh yeah this sounds like a great idea but really what are you planning? Well circuit is graduating tomorrow, so I thought it would be fun to get a little revenge. first we'll need to go to the warehouse store, cause I need to buy some things what kind of things? Plastic wrap, packing peanuts, spray paint, and a wrench. wtf are you planning are you coming or not il be over in a few minutes Sunday, May 13 1:11 PM hey im going on vacation for a few weeks can you get my work from school while im gone? yeah. where are you going? seacrest city oh awesome! Have fun! Ill try :) Saturday, May 26 9:45 AM Hey! How was your trip? I have your work for you for whenever you wanna come pick it up or I can drop it off thanks it was really great actually! there were a bunch of cute dragons and a bunch of little shops souds like a ton of fun! was it warm there? yeah much nicer than it is here awesome there was an awesome beach too wow! wish I could've gone... Yeah, wish you were there next time you go ill hide in your suitcase haha yeah Thursday, May 31 7:09 PM hey wanna come over my house is it like a party or something? no we can just sit and talk or something viv might be coming over too oh ok sure ill be right over just gimme a second to get dressed and stuff yeah don't show up naked ;) haha I won't Category:Luster's Crap